The present invention relates to vascular access devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arterial flashback confirmation chamber that is configured to be attached to a vascular access device and to allow an operator to see arterial blood flashback confirmation for a prolonged period of time after the operator punctures an artery with a cannula from the access device.
Generally, vascular access devices are used for communicating fluid with the vascular system of patients. In one example, catheters are used for infusing fluid (e.g., saline solution, medicaments, and/or total parenteral nutrition) into a vein and/or withdrawing fluids (e.g., blood) from a vein. In another example, a catheter is inserted into a patient's artery (e.g., radial, brachial, femoral, pedal, carotid artery, etc.) to monitor blood pressure in real-time, to obtain samples for arterial blood gas measurements, to withdraw blood, and/or to deliver fluids (e.g., chemotherapeutic agents) directly into the patient's arterial blood supply.
Intravenous (IV) catheter assemblies are among the various types of vascular access devices that may be used to access both veins and arteries. Over-the-needle peripheral IV catheters are a common IV catheter configuration. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. The introducer needle is generally a hypodermic needle coupled to a needle assembly that helps guide the needle and facilitates its cooperation with the catheter. At least the inner surface of the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and, thereby, to facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel.
Currently, in order to verify proper placement of the needle and/or the catheter in a patient's blood vessel, an operator often confirms that there is a flashback of blood within the catheter assembly. Generally, this flashback comprises a small amount of blood, which flows from within the needle's lumen, through a notch disposed near the needle's distal tip, and into a space between the needle's outer surface and the inner surface of the transparent catheter. As blood continues to flow proximally through the catheter and into an extension tube, the operator sees the active flow of blood and is able to confirm that the needle's distal tip is still within the patient's blood vessel. If, however, the operator observes that blood has stopped flowing into the catheter and/or the extension tube, the operator may determine that the needle's tip has been pushed completely through the blood vessel or that the vessel has been transfixed. In response to this observation, the operator may reposition the needle until blood begins to flow into the catheter and extension tube, confirming proper needle and catheter placement.
Although many conventional catheter assemblies that are capable of providing flashback visualization may help an operator determine proper needle and/or catheter placement, such assemblies may also have shortcomings. In one example, some conventional catheter assemblies may place the operator at risk of being exposed to high-pressure arterial blood.
In another example, while some catheter assemblies allow blood to flow from a low-pressure vein into the catheter and extension tube for a relatively long period of time, the same assemblies may only allow blood to flow from an artery, with a higher pressure than the vein, for a relatively short time period before the blood completely fills the catheter and extension tube. Accordingly, when an operator attempts to place a catheter in an artery, the operator may observe that as the cannula punctures the artery, blood quickly rushes into and fills the catheter and extension tube. As a result, the operator may not be able to observe additional blood flowing into the assembly for a period of time that is sufficient to allow the operator to carefully and properly place the needle within the artery. For instance, once arterial blood fills the catheter and extension tube, the operator may not visually confirm a reduction of blood flow into the catheter and extension tube when the operator pushes the needle tip completely through the artery. As a result, the operator of certain conventional catheter assemblies may have difficulty determining proper needle and catheter placement within arteries.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a flashback confirmation assembly that provides active arterial flashback confirmation for a prolonged period of time without exposing the operator or others to high-pressure arterial blood. Such a flashback confirmation assembly is disclosed herein.